Star Racer- Raven
The Raven Star Racer ''History 'The Galactic Grand Pre' 'The Darnora Test' 'Gar Circuit...2111 Race I' When the start lights flashed green, all pilots hit the thrusters and sped away, except for two, New Harrison, Markana and Zero along with Anna, HCR, and Dodger. Markana managed to get their racer working and soon followed the rest of the racers, which would soon be followed by Team Comet. Team Galactica managed to pass well leaving both Team Nebula and Team Galaxy behind in the Dust, allowing them to catch up towards Blackhole and Team Shooting Star that was up ahead. However Blackhole had pushed Team Shooting Star's ''(Consisting of Pan, Luna, and Mel) starracer into the cliff wall, destroying there pod, knocking the girls out of the race. Team Galactica's wing took minor damage from the debris of Shooting Star's Hawk, and was rapidly starting to slow down forcing Horcuba to start engine repairs on the systems main computer while Teams, Team Comet, and Team Star, passes them, along with Team Universal. Eventually Horcuba managed to get the engines on track again allowing Team Galactica to continue forward and entered the Guna Tunnel. However while in the Cave, Team Aurora crashed into a stalactite, and was killed upon impact, causing a large explosion that nearly blinded Team Galactica, but were able to escape the cave unscate. Exiting the cave, Team Galactica's pod was shot at by Raiders, like the others, but took no hits. After entering the Canyon Team Galactica was able to by pass, four racers, Team Cosmic, Team Nebula, Team Galaxy, and Team Comet. In the second lap, Team Blackhole used an illegal hidden flamethrower to roast the engines of Team Asteroid causing them to lose control and crash into the canyon wall. Highland managed to stere the Raven clear of the debris and was now on the tail with Team Black Hole. Team Universal moved up to third place, behind Team Galactica. As Team Galactica moved in closer in order to try and Pass Team Black Hole. One of the members of Team Blackhole tossed a piece of metal in Highland's colossal engine, destroying it causing him to lose control and crash into the desert, All members of Team Galactica were severely damaged after the Impact of the Crash, and remained where they were until the races completion until they were sent bac to the Star Racer Station for Medical and Maintenance procedures. 'After The Galactic Grand Pre' ''Features 'Team' *'Horace Highland Roran:' ''The Pilot of the Star Racer, who is allowed to accelerate or decrease the Star Racer's speed, Highland was known to be an expert racer during car races in England, but never to a Hover craft, Though Highland was able to prove great piloting in the events of the Doranora Test 3 days before the Gar Circuit, Highland was unaware of the cheating antics of Team Black Hole in whihc was able to toss a metal shard into the Engines of the Raven causing him to lose control and crash into the middle of the open desert. Him along with Horcuba, and Omega, were severely damaged at the end of the race from the Impact... *'Horcuba Hollwoiea:' The Engineer of the Star Racer, Who often activates, repairs or shuts down the engines. Markana has the job as chief engineer as he is sitting in the second seat behind Highland and in front of Omega Koakshi. His job is to often activate the engines when a race has started and deactivate them when the race is over, but his main job is to try and repair the engines incase there is a severe malfunction. However during the events of the First race in the Grand Pre, Horcuda along with Omega and Highland suffered severe damage after their pod crashed in the desert... *'Omega Koakshi:' The Emergency Official of the Star Racer, who keeps charge of the Star Racer's basic functions, such as Breaks, Nitrous, Hovering, and Evading techniques such as Hopping over artifacts in the way of the star racer, or swerving in which allows the Racer to move side ways around objects while still moving forward. Omega's apparent job is to keep the Star Racer hoverin while a race is goin on, and is often responsible for allowing the ship to hover, and dehover once a race has ended. He is also able to activate emergency systems incase the ship is either badly damaged or about to crash. Omega also has the main High beams of the Star Racer in which he activates when Universal Team is flyin in Dark areas, during the crash in the desert Omega suffered a large head concussion, from the impact along with a few broken ribs, like the rest of Galactica Team he was found and brought back to the Star Racer Station just after the race had ended in a victory for Team Universal... ''Design 'Interior Design' 'Outter Design' 'System Compartments' Trivia'' Category:Vehicle Log Category:The Galactic Grand Pre Category:Star Racer